So Long and Goodnight
by xXTheBellyButtonerXx
Summary: A songfic to Helena by My Chemical Romance. AU. After Rin's death, Sesshomaru reads Rin's last diary entry, where she trys to decide what she will miss the most besides Sesshomaru. Memories she decides.


_Summary: This is a one-shot AU between Sesshomaru and Rin. It is about Rin's death, and how Sesshomaru handles it. That is what happens, even though in the summary you read I made it sound more flashy. But please tell me what you think!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own the amazing song Helena by My Chemical Romance._

_Emy Em Em_

**So Long and Good Night**__

Sesshomaru slowly got up from his kneeled position on the floor. He looked around at the various items strewn around on the floor: CDs, books, DVDs, and of course, several journals. He picked up the latest journal, marked with a big 5 on the back. He turned it over, studying the cover. It had a smooth, black cover, and a deep red rose was etched into the surface of it. He ran his hand over the rose, and then opened it to the latest entry. It read:

_October 16, 2007_

_Dear Diary,_

_I know for a fact now that I am dieing. Even though Sesshomaru has taken me to several hospitals, threatening to kill them if they don't make me better, we end up with the same thing; some painkillers and another type of medicine to slow down the process of my slowly wasting away. So you can't say there is a lack of effort. If you do, I'll set my Fluffy on you. That has been a little joke of mine between Sesshomaru and me, ever since we got married…even though he claims that he is just doing his job as my mate/husband, I know he likes it when I say that. He loves it when I refer to him as mine, again, even though he doesn't admit it. _

_But anyways, as I lay dieing, I look around at the off-white room I share with Sesshomaru. I can't help but be angry. I mean, who wouldn't? I just got married to Sesshomaru not even a year ago, and I lay here on my deathbed at the measly age of 23. I start to think of what I will miss…besides Sesshomaru. I sigh loudly, and I start to think about all the memories I have. Will I lose them all when I die? Or will they be with me forever? I hope the latter is true, even though not all memories are good, they make up a part of who we are. Right? Oh, wow…this dieing stuff is starting to make me think too much…_

_As I start to think about my memories, a particularly good one comes to mind. My first kiss with Sesshomaru. I remember him walking in a few years ago while I was listening to music, and I turned it to my favorite song, "Helena" by My Chemical Romance. I remember that once the song was over, he demanded that I explain the song to him, and I did. And one thing led to another and we kissed for the very first time. I would write the whole story down (again), but I'm finding that I've become a little tired…_

_Good Night_

_Rin_

Sesshomaru slowly closed the diary, and put it down on the floor. Rin was right about what he thought of her calling him hers, even though he had never admitted it. But now, as tears came to his eyes for the first time in a long time, he wished he would have told her how much he loved it when she threatened to set him on whoever made her angry, and how he felt so proud when she called him hers, because now, she was dead, and he would never get the chance. He opened the diary back up, and reread the last entry she was to ever write. He closed the diary once more, and kneeled next to the pile of CDs. He searched until he found the right one, and walked over to her silver, sticker covered stereo, and popped it in. He laid on the floor as the song began to play, and the memories flashed over him…

**FLASHBACK**

Sesshomaru walked into Rin's room, to see her sitting on her bed, eyes closed, blasting her music. He sat down on her bed, and her eyes flew open as she felt the shift of the mattress.

"What are you listening to?" He asked.

"Helena, by My Chemical Romance." She started the song over, and said, "It's my favorite song." Sesshomaru listened carefully as the music began to play:

_Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you_

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way   
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight   
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Sesshomaru appeared to be deep in thought, but he finally sighed and looked at Rin and said, "Explain the song to me."

She nodded, and said, "Well, I think it's about having a hard time of letting go of someone you love. And the people who wrote the song, they implied that they will live on missing them with lines and phrases like, "burning on, like a match you strike" and "like the blade you stain, I've been holding on tonight." She finished, looking at him, and he looked back at her.

She looked away, and then spoke again, "But even though they are missing the person, they know that they will be near them, and that they will eventually meet again. Matches eventually burn out, and stains eventually come off."

She looked at Sesshomaru, and he was staring intently at her.

"Sesshomaru, when I die, will you miss me? I know that I have a very small time here on earth compared to yours, but, I…" she trailed off, and looked even deeper into his eyes, if that was possible. "I know that wherever I end up, I will be missing you."

Rin threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, tears starting to fall down her face. She felt him stiffen, and quickly pulled back from him, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…" She was cut off as he slowly leaned closer and brought his lips to hers. Her eyes widened at first, but after she got over the surprise, relaxed and leaned into him. A few moments later, he broke the kiss and got up to leave. As he looked over his shoulder as he left, he saw Rin sitting on her bed, fingers to her lips, with a look of pleasant surprise on her face.

**END FLASHBACK**

Sesshomaru got up from the floor, turned the stereo off, and picked up Rin's journal. He turned to the first blank page after her last entry, and searched around for a pen. Once he found one, he began to write out the whole story, and at the end, he wrote:

_October 19, 2007_

_Rin:_

_I just want you to know that I love you and miss you, you will always be my Rin, and I will always be your Fluffy. Remember that I will eventually see you again, because every stain eventually comes off, and ever match burns out; it is just that mine will take a little longer than most. _

_So Long and Goodnight._

_Love,_

_Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru once again closed the book, setting it down as he turned out the light and left the room.

_**END**_

_AN: Thanks for reading, and please Review._


End file.
